regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Theory of Everything 4: Pursuit/Transcript
(The movie starts on Genesis, a Sangheili Storm minor approaches to Jul) *'SangheilI Storm minor': Only 50 Guardians left until we rule the galaxy. *'Jul': And now, once the Guardians are ready to unleash the spread of evil and glory, the Emperial Order will never fall. *(Jul does a evil laugh) *(Title card: Theory of Everything 4: Pursuit) *(Scene switches back to the heroes on Sanghelios) *'Selon': The Emperial Order's victories are nearly complete, we might as well have to prevent them somehow. *'Tails:' We can't give up. *'Selon': I know, right? *'Sakan': Well, not only that the Glade of Dreams is one of the first homeworlds of my kind. Because a planet called Xytron is one of the newest homeworlds. *'Blaze': So, this means that the two homes of the Emperial faggots are both Blackonark and Xytron. *'Thel': I am afraid so. *'Sakan': However, in the logs on Xytron, it's Guardian is aojt to be awakened....and it did. *'Knuckles': There must be still time before the Emerpial Order have their victory. *(On Genesis, the others see 5 Forerunner Guardians coming out of their Slipspace Portals and with the Guardians are many Emperial Order ships) *'Sonic': How manh Guardians did Jul needed? *'Nate: Not sure, but I recommend finding out. *'Jul': (On Forerunner speaker) Creatures of the Emperial Order, our victory is nearly complete. amd most of all, the gateway to the Domain has started. It is time that we rule the galaxy, we will create another holy weapon, the Starfire Base! *'Nate': Starfire Base? Sounds very weird. *'Sonic': Speaking of Starfire, where's that alien girl when you need her? *'Rayman': Never mind that, we neeed to focus on the plan. *'Jul': (On Forerunner speaker) And as for the heroes, they shall fall once we finally conquered the whole galaxy. And once we do, our Glory of Evil will finally succeed again. We will also take out any hero rebellion that stands in our way. That is all for now. *'Sonic': Dammit, if Jul rules the galaxy with all of these Guardians, our hope is lost! *'Nate': No, it won't be lost. We can still rebel against them if they do take over. We might as well protect them from taking over. *(Back on Sanghelios) *'Selon': Jul's still rising ore more Guardians than I thought, we will still need tougher forces. *'Zack': How can you know? *'Selon': Thats because there are usually formal emire splinter groups evrywhere. And beides, even the Emeperial Order ruled the galaxy, we would still have the chance. *'Sakan': That is why we would need some help from anothrfomal Empire alliance, th Southick Federation. *(Back on Genesis) *'Jul': It seems that my Forerunner smells warned me about the Heroes getting another formal empire splinter group to side with them. *''Lord Hater': This might be a problem. So what now sir? *'Emperor Awesome': There must be something to stop these fools *'Jul': Thats why I hired a squad of animals to help me. *(Jul used a forerunner console as a hologram of 4 figures show up, tansmitting them) *'Jul': Hunt those heroes down, immediately. *(With the heroes) *'Sonic': I'm slightly regretting my decision to split us up. *'Rayman': No time for that, we have a mission to focus on. *(3 Empire Phantoms approached) *'Agent Locke': Reinforcements, targeting us! *'Master Chief': Let's kill these dicks. *(On Planet Concurense, Southick Federation forces are seen inhabiting a Forerunner castle like building, scene swiches to the throne level* *'Southick Rabbid 1': Sanjanke, we have visitors approaching. *'Sanjanke'': Interesting, bring them here. *(The gang approaches to Sanjanke) *'Tails': Wow, another good alliance rabbid leader. *'Sanjanke': My name is Sanjanke Guru, the surpreme ruler and religious leader of the Sothick Federation. *'Sakan': At least you know some of us. *'Sanjanke': Sakan, Selon, so pleased to see you both. *'Selon': Hello. We need to ask you a few questions. *'Sanjanke': Certainly, so what were your questions about? *(Later) *'Sanjanke': I see, so the Guardians were being able to rise from their blissful slumber, led by a dictator, Jul Mdama. You know, he might be able to rule the galaxy if he has the chance, but perhaps I can help you. But first I need your help, many Emperial Order forces have found Concurense, but they have already claimed an ancient Forerunner city, Ectabo. *'Blaze': What the hell is the Ectabo? *''Sanjanke': Like I said an ancient Forerunner city that has been designed and built by the Forerunners. The city was unfortunately deserted after the activation of the Halo Array, but now that It has Emperial patrol, it is time for the Sothick Federation to claim Ectabo! *(Back with the others on Genesis, another Forerunner Guardian exits its slipspace portal with a few Emperial Order ships) *'Sonic': Well, Jul really needs the Guardians so badly. Obviously. *'Nate': Well, we can't let Jul become the ruler of the galaxy, that will be a problem. *'Theo': Guys, simply just talking about it won't change anything. We need to take action, or else Jul ''will become the ruler of the galaxy. *(Back on Concurense) *'Sanjanke': And that is how we will claim Ectabo under Southick Federation property from the Emperial Order. Any of you want to question me about my holy planning? *'Knuckles': Not exactly questioning you but just a question, aren't you aware that sending in your troops and your air forces wouldn't be good enough to claim the city? *'Sanjanke': Thats why I already said for you to follow your leads. *'Tails': Yeah but they may send reinforcements. *'Sanjanke': Well that is another "why" I have the secret weapon. (Presses a Forerunner technology like button, showing a hologram of a Forerunner Dreadnought like ship) That is one of the Forerunner greatest defense ships, the Reclamation of Superior. This ship has been buried to be safe for good use sometime after the surviving Forerunners from the start of the Halo Array used it to protect their territory. But Jul, himself, might become the ruler and emperor of the galaxy. *'Tails': How can you think that? *'Sanjanke': Well, since Jul got so many Guardians, he may have his chance to rule. But worry not, we have a chance to start a revolution against Jul and the Emperial Order. *'Knuckles': You're not wrong...but time is running out. *'Sanjanke': Then we should be able to hurry. *(At Ectabo, tbe Southick Federation, with the heroes, attacked many Emeperial Order forces) *'Tails': (Time to. (Kills a Promethean Knight) save the day. *(Suddenly, the Star Wolf team approaches) *'Wolf': (In his ship) Seems like you spoke too soon. *'Leon': (In his ship) Jul has ordered us to stop you from preventing our mission to protect Ectabo. *'Pigma': (In his ship) Too bad your human friend, Nate, wouldn't be here to see ya this moment. *'Andrew': (In his ship) Once we stop you heroes from interfering with our plans, Jul shall rule the entire galaxy. *'Panther': (In his ship) Not only that Jul will rule with his victory, but with many Guardians we get. *'Zack': Seems like Jul brought in the reinforcements. *'Knuckles': Well, let's get rid of them! *(On Genesis) *'Sonic': We may need to do something, all we dir was walked for like hours. *'Rayman': We have to keep on trying, its our only way to do something. *(Suddenly, a Forerunner Guardian appears from a portal while exiting it, along with many Emperial Order ships) *'Master Chief': I was wondering how many Guardians that Jul called. *'Agent Locke': I feel sorry for anyone who were killed by the actions of these Guardians. *'Nate': Well lets not waste anymore time, we need o find a way to- (Noticed a pile of corpses, the corpses of Redmark Rabbids, Swords of Sanghelios Sangheili, G.U.N troopers, U.N.S.C marines, and many civilians) stop..that..bastard...Jul. *'Sonic': These bodies, there were, one of ours, the rest are just civilians. The Emperial bastards did this haven't they? *'Master Chief': Well they did ambushed them after all, there is a recording. *(Master Chief plays the recording message) *'Redmark Rabbid 2 (In the recording message)': Wherever we are, this must be one of the Forerunner homeworlds. *'Swords of Sanghelios Sangheili 4 (In the recording message)': We were captured here by the Guardians, they anwsered the call of Jul Mdama. *'Civilian 1 (In the recording message)': I don't want to die here. *'U.N.S.C Marine 5 (In the message recording)': Even if we die, whoever comes here might be next. *'Redmark Rabbjd 3 (In the recording message)': As long as we- wait a minute. EMPERIAL ORDER FOURCES IN OUR SIGHT!!! *(Laser fire can be heard in the message, screaming and killing can also be heard until the message ends) *'Sonic': Told you. *'Nate': Well, there has to be a survivor from this Emperial ambush. *'???': Ugh... *'Nate': And apparently there is. *'Sonic': Where is he? *'Rayman': Over there, right on this rock. *'Master Chief': Well, lift it up. *'Rayman': (Lifts the rock up and throws it at a hole) You okay? *'???': (coughs a few times) Well, not counting a few burns on my arms, and a scar on my back, I'm fine. *'Sonic': Who are you, anyways? *'???': We can discuss my name and stuff after you get me somewhere safe. This place is still under attack, just on the other side of the planet. *(Later) *'Sonic': Okay, we are in this cafe, we should be safe in here. Anyways, who are you? *'???': The name's Surv, but you can call me Matthew. I'm quite lucky to survive that lazer attack, as you can see. *'Rayman': The other questions are, what human colony were you pulled from? And how was your reaction to see Genesis, this world we are on? *'Surv': Well, my parents were South African, but I was born in the Netherlands, and I lived in the UK. It's hard work defending this planet. *'Nate': Have you heard of someone named Marshall Jackson? *'Surv': Well, he looks similar to you. *'Rayman': Well, perhas they can be more survivors who survived the crashed by the Guardians. *'Master Chief': (Looks through the passage to outside, seeing a Forerunner Guardian coming out of a portal with a few Emeperial Order ships) Unlike the survivors, the Emperials are lucky enough to be brought here safely. *'Agent Locke': That's how Jul is organizing his plan to become the emperor of the galaxy. *'Sonic': Seriously though, how can Jul become an emperor with all the Guardians?! *'Rayman': That's because these Guardians are known to be dangerous Forerunner king-like machines, and are designed to keep the spreading of what the Forerunners called it peace and salvation. *(Back at Ectabo) *'Wolf': (In his ship) You can't hide forever. (Fires laser beams from his ship at a few Southick Federation ships) *'Sanjanke': (Sighs) There is only one way to stop those fools from destroying most of our forces. *'Zack': Yeah? What's that? *'Sanjanke': The Reclamation of Superior! *'Tails': What do you mean? *'Sanjanke': I just told you it was a ship. *'Knuckles': There's n incoming transmission from Sonic. *'Selon': Well, lets anwser his call. (Presses it) *'Sonic (on transmission)': Hey guys, how's it going? *'Knuckles': Right now we are trying to claim a Forerunner city from the Emperial bastards, how's it going to you? *'Sonic (on transmission)': We found someone new. (Looks to the left) Hey, Surv, introduce yourself. *'Surv (on transmission)': Hey men, my name's Surv. You can call me Matthew if you want. *'Sakan': So pleased to meet ya, Surv. *'Selon': So um, what is it like over there, what location are you at? What planet is this where the Guardians are? *'Surv (on transmission)': I'm on Genesis, and I was lucky enough to survive a lazer attack a few minutes ago. *'Sanjanke': Genesis...that's where all the Guardians are heading! *'Surv (on transmission)': Wait, what? *'Sakan': No time to explain, we'll transmit you back. (Ends the transmission call) I'll head back to the Southick Federation fortress. (Leaves) *'Sanjanke': He must be going to the Reclamation of Superior. *'Tails': That may solve the problem. *'Selon': But what about our problem?! (Points at an Emperial Order Heavy Cruiser) *'Sanjanke': Uh..oh... *(The cruiser was suddenly shot at and destroyed by a Southick Federation controlled Forerunner Dreadnought like starship) *'Sanjanke': The Reclamation of Superior! *'Sakan': (Transmitting from the Reclamation of Superior) No need to worry, I have been in Forerunner teh history before. (The Reclamation of Superior fired many of its Forerunner beams at the Emperial Order forces, causing them to retreat while most of them are destroyed, except for Wolf and the others) *'Wolf': (In his ship) Do you really think this Southick controled Forerunner ship can stop us? (His ship got strucked by one of the Reclamation of Superior's attack beams) *'Sakan': (Transmitting from the Reclamation of Superior) Well, if it means to be unstoppable, then yes. *'Wolf': (In his damaged ship) Agghh! You will regret that one day! Star Wolf pack, retreat! For now. *(Wolf and his gang in their ships retreated) *'Sanjanke': Amazing, we did it, we claimed Ectabo from the Emperial Order! *(On Genesis) *'Surv': What did they mean by the Guardians? *'Sonic': Jul is behind this. He might become the galaxy's emperor soon. *'Surv': I'm sorry, could you run me through what's happened? *'Sonic': Look, Jul is awakening thousands of Guardians and have them by spreading their Emperial victory, and once Jul succeeds, he might become the ruler of the galaxy. *'Nate': Where do we need to go next? *'Sonic': (Looks at the Forerunner Gateway that leads to the Forerunner Domain) To there. *'Surv': Well, let's get on your...ship and fly to it. Or is it not that simple? *'Sonic': (Noticed some Phaetons and Banshees on a Forerunner landing pad) Hmm, perhaps these vehicles can be useful. *(Later) *'Nate': How far away is it? *'Sonic': (In a Banshee) As long as nothing could stop us! *'Jul': (Communicating from the Domain) The fools have been able to have a chance kill me, and now they are heading straight to the domain! Do not let them ruin my scheme to become the emperor of the holy galaxy. *'Sonic': Oh shit. *(The gang were shot down by the Emperial air forces as the gang crashed landed, but survived) *'Sonic': Well...that didn't work than I expected. *(Bacm at Ectabo) *'Sanjanke': Warriors of the Southick Federation, we have won this battle, but still, the Emperial Order will be able to strike back soon once they took over the holy galaxy. *'Tails': When you know about this? *'Sanjanke': Jul still has thousands of Guardians, and besides, I know a guy who can also help us, the guy who leads another splinter group. *'Knuckles': Who is it? Show us! *'Sanjanke': He lves in the abadon Republic villages on Naboo. I can show you. *(At Naboo, th Revoultion Alliance can be seen, Saikui, the leader of the Revolution Alliance, can be seen) *'Saikui': (Sighs) Glad we have been able to live here since years. *(2 Revolution Big Grey Rabbids appeared) *'Revolution Big Grey Rabbid 1': Saikui, the visitors have came to see you. *'Saikui': Bring them here immediately. *(The Rdvolution Rabbids nodded and let the gang appeared) *'Saikui': Sanjanke, glad to see you. *'Sanjanke': It's an honor to see ya also, Saikui. Anyway, we need your help. *'Tails': The Guardians are heading to Genesis. *'Saikui': The Guardians?! The Emperial Order are up to this haven't they? Well, we'll help you but, there is one problem. Many Emperial Order forces are attacking Queen Amidala's holy city, and we may need your assistance to help Amidala from the Emperial Order. *'Knuckles': Sounds like we got more emperial bastards to hunt down. Okay, it's a deal. *'Saikui': Perfect. *(On Genesis) *'Jul': (Evil laughs) One more Guardian to go, and I will become the emperor of the holy galaxy! *'Sangheili Storm Minor 2': Sir, the heroes on Genesis are being able to study the Domain. *'Jul': Hmmm. Well, perhaps this is the day that the heroes on Genesis.... (Presses a activation on a Forerunner console) shall study their own deaths! *(Back with Sonic and others) *'Sonic': So you are telling me that the Domain has Forerunner secrets about their history and thir major priority back when they are in their ranks. *'Exuberant': And not only that, it also shows the secrets of the Guardians, and the other Forerunner installation of the Reclamation of the Mantle of Responsibility, while others reassumed it to be the Great Journey with their ho- *(Suddenly, many Prometheans appeared out of nowhere) *'Nate': Shit, Jul knows where we are! *'Surv': What? How? How is that possible? *'Sonic': I think we should run. *(Later) *'Nate': (Breathes) I think we lost those bastards. *'Surv': Where do we need to go again? I think we got lost. *(Back on Naboo) *'Tails': There has to be a way that we can get on Genesis. *'Knuckles': What about saving the city of Naboo? *'Zack': I got it. *(As the Emperial Order forces spread everywhere, the Revolution Alliance start their attack on the Emperial Order forces, sparking a battle) *'Saikui': This might take some time. *'Zack': I sure hope so. *'Ashley': Um Zack, I need to tell you something, remember that you had sex with me the other time? Well, I'm pregnant. *'Zack': (Gets shocked) Wha..... *(Back on Genesis) *'Jul': The final Guardian has appered, the time has come for me to become the emperor of the holy galaxy. *'Black Doom (On hologram)': Yes indeed, now after the Emperial Order rules the galaxy, we can focus on creating the Starfire Base. *'Jul': That's how I planned it to be. Oh, inform the others that my scheme has succeeded. *(Back with Sonic and th others) *'Nate': Damn, we just kep fighting Emperial Order bastards until we stopped running. *'Jul': (On Forerunner speaker) Creatures of the Emperial Order, the process to rule the holy galaxy has been a success, with all of my Guardians, I am now the galaxy's emperor. Now my Guardians, spread our glory to the holy galaxy, and bring in my message to those who listened and others who disobeyed. *'Nate': The hell is he doing now? *''Jul': Humanity, Sangheilli, Rabbids, Koopa, Piggies, Jiralhanae, Unggoy, Kig Yar, Prometheans, and all other creatures of the holy galaxy. Hear this message,thoose of you who listen will not be executed. You will no longer fear your hunger, illness, nor pain. I, Jul Mdama, the Emperor of the galaxy, and leader of the Emperial Order, have come to lead you now. You shall praise for our Glory of Evil's Reclamation with it's Great Journey's Mantle of Responsibility. however, as for those who would rebel aganst the Emperial Order laws, and planned to start a revolution, for you will be great death. It will burn you to ashes, and when you are dead, we will build what remains of you into many of forces. *'Sonic': (Has a worried look) Damn, he has quite a speech. *(The Guardians exit to their portals along with several Emperial Order ships, leaving Genesis) *'Surv': Shit what now? *'Exuberant': Oh my, it appears that Jul has boarded one of the Guardians to spread his victory. *(Jul's Guardian leaves through it's portal as it closes) *'Sonic': We should get out of here. (Looks at a G.U.N Pelican) Well, obviously. *(Back at Naboo, the gang and the Revolution Alliance exited Naboo) *'Saikui': I can't believe we lost the battle after one final Guardian destroys Queen Amidala and her city. *'Tails': It's not your fault, Jul has already conquered the galaxy. *'Sakan': Surely, we may as well form a alliance, the Resistance Republic! *'Sonic':(Communicating) Resistance Republic huh? I can lead this alliance. *'Tails': Sonic? *'Sonic': (Seen in the Pelican) It's me, so far, we may need lots of forces to join the Resistance Republic. *(The fleets of The Swords of Sanghelios, UNSC, Galactic Republic, Rebellion Alliance, Covenant Republic, Redmark Empire, Selon Empire, Southic Federation, G.U.N, and the Protectors of Irk appeared) *'Sonic''': Now, it is time to began our revolution against Jul! *(The movie ends) Category:Transcripts